Just a girl
by Lilith Pierce
Summary: Histoire avec certains personnages de HP, pas de magie et Poudlard n'existe pas.
1. Prologue

Elle était assise sur un banc de la gare, elle avait mis ses écouteurs et essayait de se concentrer sur son livre. D'habitude, elle détestait écouter de la musique en lisant, mais au moins comme ça, elle était sûre que personne n'allait lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais été très populaire : c'était peut-être à cause de sa situation financière ou alors parce que les autres élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à la rabaisser.

Elle osa lever les yeux de son livre pour les observer... Ils étaient tous bien habillé, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur sentiment de supériorité, accroître leur ego disproportionné. Ils n'avaient d'autre sujet de discussion que leur argent. C'en était presque pitoyable! Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions, comme Harry, son ami d'enfance, et la famille Weasley.  
>Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie comme eux, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être différente. Elle n'avait comme ami qu'Harry Potter et elle trouvait ça déjà bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que, quand elle les observait, elle ne les enviait pas d'avoir une vie à peu près parfaite.<p>

Elle remarqua que son ami et Ron Weasley marchaient vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Ron, ou très peu. Pourtant, quand elle était encore une petite fille, sa mère et elle allaient chez les Weasley tous les samedi après-midi.

- Salut, je suis Ron Weasley, bafouilla-t-il en souriant pour cacher sa gêne

Harry se moqua un peu de son ami et s'assit à côté d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle en essayant de ne pas le fixer davantage.

- Il voulait savoir si tu pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers, dit son meilleur ami quand il comprit que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin s'il n'intervenait pas. Il est nul en math.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, mais pourquoi pas.

- On pourrait travailler chez toi les weekends, dit-elle finalement.

Le garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle ait accepté. 

_Et voilà comment tout commença..._

_Voilà le prologue,_

_Peut-être que vous trouverez tout ça un peu confus,_

_mais vous allez comprendre tout dès que vous aurez lu le premier chapitre._

_Vous préférez un point de vue externe ou celui d'un personnage?_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Lilith_


	2. Chapter 1

Je venais de sortir du train et regardais autour de moi... Si je m'étais retrouvée deux ans en arrière, ma mère serait là à m'attendre un sourire aux lèvres, mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps. Je replaçai mon sac sur mon épaule et commençai à marcher sur le chemin qui me mènerait à elle. Il me fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour y arriver et je retrouvai son emplacement immédiatement. Je m'assis sur l'herbe qui entourait les pierres tombales du cimetière, ainsi que celle de ma mère. Je posai ma main dessus et soufflai un coup.

- Bonjour maman, chuchotai-je.

Je venais ici dès que je le pouvais, je venais me confier à elle. Comme à chaque fois, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les refoulai au fond de moi.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé à Ron Weasley. Tu te souviens de lui? Tu me taquinais toujours, car dès qu'il passait devant moi je devenais rouge comme une tomate.

Je ris toute seule et levai la tête pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Je passai ma main sur l'inscription qui était gravée sur la pierre : "Lucie Granger, à tout jamais dans nos coeurs". C'était moi qui avais décidé d'écrire ça, je crois que ça lui aurait plus.

Je lui racontai ma journée, du moment où je m'étais levée à maintenant. Je n'attendais pas une réponse d'un esprit ou un autre, j'avais seulement besoin d'avoir la sensation qu'elle était encore là...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui donner des cours, car tu sais, j'ai dû prendre un travail à la librairie pour qu'on puisse payer une partie des factures...

Une larme tâcha la pierre et je posai ma main sur ma joue pour me rendre compte que je pleurais.

- Tu me manques tellement, dis-je en sanglotant. Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir longtemps comme ça...

Je lâchai un soupir et regardai l'heure. Si je ne partais pas vite, mon père se rendrait compte de mon absence.

Dans le quartier où j'habitais depuis ma naissance, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient : Toutes de même couleur, des fleurs sur le bord de l'allée et un jardin magnifique. Notre maison était la seule qui détonnait: Elle tombait en ruine et le jardin n'était plus entretenu depuis des mois. Je rêvais de partir d'ici, de ce quartier, de cette maison... La seule chose qui me retenait ici était mon père.

Quand je fus dans la maison, il était une fois de plus avachi sur le canapé regardant la télévision. Sur la table, étaient encore posés tous les journaux contenant des offres d'emplois que j'avais déposés là 5 jours plutôt.

- Tu y as jeté un coup d'oeil? lui demandais-je.

- Plus tard...

Je soupirai et montai dans ma chambre. Elle était assez simple, il y avait mon lit au milieu, une pile de livre venant de la bibliothèque par terre et une armoire contenant le peu de vêtements que j'avais. Je sortis une enveloppe que je cachai dans la housse de mon oreiller et y ajoutai trois dollars. En tout j'en avais 358, mais vu que les factures allaient bientôt arriver, ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps comme ça. J'ouvris les fenêtres et m'assis sur le rebord faisant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, je voyais la première étoile dans le ciel et, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, je fis un voeu :

"Qu'un jour ce cauchemar se finisse"


	3. Chapter 2

Je ne me rappelais plus que leurs maison était si grande...

Je me tenais devant la maison des Weasley et j'étais abasourdie devant ses 4 étages. Bien sûr, pour eux, ayant 7 enfants, ça devait être assez normal, mais moi qui avais vécu depuis toujours dans une petite maison, j'avais l'impression d'être devant un château...

Je sonnai à la porte et les frères de Ron, Georges et Fred, m'ouvrirent.

- Ron! Y a un canon à la porte, cria Fred vers l'étage avant de me sourire.

Georges lui frappa l'arrière de son crâne et lui demanda :

- Mais tu es devenu aveugle ou quoi? C'est Hermione!

Fred me regarda de haut en bas, les yeux presque exorbités.

- J'aurais dû sortir avec toi quand tu avais 6 ans, soupira-t-il.

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit que je rougis.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'aurais accepté? Dis-je en entrant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que je suis irrésistible!

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron arriva et dit à ses frères de me laisser tranquille. Il posa sa main sur mon dos, un geste qui me surprit, et me conduit à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé! Sauf peut-être une chose, son lit était plus grand.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait commencer par les équations? proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, m'assis sur son lit et sortis mon cours. Il s'assit près de moi, tellement près que son épaule touchait la mienne. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les maths, car sinon je savais bien que j'allais commencer à rougir et bafouiller.

Très vite, je m'étais habituée à Ron, à ses blagues idiotes qui me faisaient perdre mon sérieux, a sa main qu'il posait sur mon genou quand j'allais trop vite, ...

Je me sentais à l'aise, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Après 2 heures de concentration, nous nous étions allongés sur son lit, pour parler de tout et de rien.

Cela m'était tellement étrange d'avoir le comportement d'une adolescente, de ne plus sentit le poids de tous ces problèmes sur mes épaules...- Tu sais, les filles au lycée, elles sont juste jalouses de toi...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Eh bien tu es intelligente, belle, ...

Je le regardai surprise de ses mots et quand il croisa mon regard il posa sa main sur sa nuque l'air gêné.

- Enfin, tu es bien mieux qu'elles...

C'est à ce moment que sa mère entra dans la chambre.

- Hermione, veux-tu manger avec nous?

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine où était assis toute la famille. On m'installa entre Ron et Jenny. Leur père s'amusa à poser des problèmes à Ron pendant tous le repas pour voir si mes cours portaient ses fruits et sa mère me questionna sur mon père.

- Moi aussi, j'aurai étudié mes cours si j'avais un professeur comme ton amie, dit monsieur Weasley.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et Jenny me sourit.

Après le repas, Ron me raccompagna chez moi avec la voiture de son père. Nous passâmes le trajet à écouter de la mauvaise musique et à nous échanger des regards avant d'éclater de rire. Quand il arriva devant chez moi, il jeta un coup d'œil à ma maison avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

- On se voit lundi, souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa ma joue déjà rouge et je sortis du véhicule. En rentrant chez moi, je me rendis compte que je venais de passer la plus belle journée depuis la mort de ma mère.


	4. Chapter 3

Comme tous les matins, Harry m'attendait sur notre banc dans le parc du lycée. Je m'assis près de lui, posai ma tête sur son épaule et il passa son bras autour de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il

Je le regardai un peu surprise qu'il ait comprit, mais bien sûr qu'il a compris. Il me connait comme personne, jamais je n'arriverai à lui cacher quelques choses... Mais ça? Je sais que si je lui dis que l'on va être surement mis à la porte d'une semaine à l'autre, car nous n'avons pas assez d'argent que pour payer l'entièreté du loyer, il voudra m'aider, mais je ne veux pas de sa charité. Je savais que cela aurait dû être à mon père de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, mais je suis depuis très longtemps l'adulte de la maison.

- Mon père, lâchais-je ne lui révélant rien de plus.

Il soupira et embrassa mon front

- Tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi, quand tu le veux.

- Je suis sa seule famille, je ne peux partir.

Il resserra son étreinte pour essayer de me rassurer. J'aimais être dans ses bras, j'aimais cette impression de sureté.

Ron venait d'arriver. Il ne marchait pas droit, soupirait en regardant les autres élèves, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il sourit. Je ne pus pas dire que je ne lui retournai pas avec sincérité. Quand je le regardais, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse, il émanait quelque chose qui me plaisait... Il arriva à notre hauteur, posa furtivement ses lèvres sur ma joue et frappa son poing contre celui de son meilleur ami.

- Alors, Hermione est un bon prof? demanda Harry.

- Très et mes parents l'aiment beaucoup.

Il ne me lâchait pas du regard, attendait-il une réponse? Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Devais-je acquiescé? Dire quelques choses de gentil?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus, que la cloche sonnait. Je ramassai mon sac qui était à mes pieds et partis vers ma classe. J'aimais le lundi, c'était le seul jour où j'avais sciences et littérature dans la même journée. Je commençai par deux heures de littérature.

Le professeur était déjà dans la classe et les élèves prirent place. Je me mis à ma place habituelle, au premier banc, à droite du bureau du professeur. J'étais la seule à me mettre devant, les autres restaient en retrait, mais, aujourd'hui, Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Fais attention, à la fin tes "amis" vont croire que tu es devenu un intello, dis-je en faisant le geste des guillemets.

- Ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent, répondit-il en sortant ses affaires.

Je le questionnai du regard, mais il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Le cours commença par la distribution des rédactions.

- Avec votre copie est agrafée la meilleure de la classe, je vous conseille de la lire pour comprendre vos erreurs, annonça madame Chamberlain.

Je regardai ma feuille et remarquai qu'il me manquait l'autre copie.

- Madame, je n'ai qu'une seule feuille...

- Oui, c'est vous que j'ai choisie.

J'entendis des rires dans mon dos, mais n'y fis pas attention.

Je n'aimais pas ça, le fait d'être mise en avant, même si c'était mérité. En plus de tout ça, je parlais de ma mère. Le mal que je ressentais de n'avoir jamais su qui l'avait renversé alors qu'elle rentrait à la maison, ce trou que je ressentais dans ma poitrine dès que je pensais à elle... Je me sentais nue, face aux autres.

À la fin du cours, le prof' me retint.

- Votre texte était de loin le meilleur, me dit-elle. Il y a un concours de bourse à l'université de New York, accepterais-tu que j'envoie ton texte? Enfin, si tu es intéressée par l'école.

- Bien sûr.

Je ne dis rien de plus et sortis de la classe. Je n'avais aucune chance de toute façon...

Ron était adossé au mur en lisant ma copie et je lui arrachai des mains. Je m'assis sur les marches qui menaient aux classes et fondis en larmes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on connaisse ma vie, car plus les personnes en sauraient plus ils pourraient m'atteindre. Jusque-là ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre, mais maintenant? Quand toute l'école se rendra compte que je ne suis pas aussi dur que l'on aurait pensé, vont-ils s'amuser à me détruire? Vont-ils se servir de ma peine pour m'humilier? Jamais je n'aurai dû écrire cela.

La personne que j'aurais cru parti s'assit près de moi et posa sa main sur mon genou.

- Ton texte est magnifique, me souffla-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne...

J'essayai de retenir mes sanglots, en vain.

- Ils vont me détruire! Ils ne me laisseront plus de répit!

Il prit mon menton et me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux me regardèrent avec une infinie profondeur.

- Jamais je ne les laisserai faire ça, je te le promets.

Il embrassa une larme qui coulait sur ma joue et je lui fis un sourire triste.

Malgré ses paroles, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas les arrêter... Il ne les connait pas comme je les connais.


End file.
